Legend of the Demon Slayers: A Valzoa Story
by Siran 774
Summary: A sequel to "To Settle the Past". AU, OCs, no humans. Valzoa's on a new adventure into a cannabalistic Pokemon World that also contains dreaded Demon Lords. Rated T for minor Vore and death. R&R if you feel like it.
1. A New World

A/N: This idea came into my head when I went looking for interactive Pokemon stories on the web. I found one, but it was really odd. It seemed to be Vore based, which I don't recall seeing here on fanfiction dot net. Uh, so that's where this crazy idea originated. The main plotline of the story doesn't start until chapter 2, which is why I decided to post two chapters this first time.

Um, oh and it would help a bit if you read, "To Settle the Past" in order to find out more about Blitz, Valzoa, and the dimensional theory and classification system. This IS a sequel of sorts after-all, though I think all you have to read is part of chapter two and three. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz (charizard), Markus, Muragal, and the chaos badge.

* * *

A New World

Valzoa's POV

Blitz and I arrived via pillar of light, as always. We are excited because this is a mission to explore the dimension of a totally undiscovered sector! Let's take a look at the information, shall we?

……………………………………………………

Sector: _Unclassified_

Classification: Pokemon World

Designation Number: JR76B29WX4…

State of the World: _Stable Peace?_

Sources of Energy: _Low?_

Possible Key Figures: _Legendary Pokemon?_

Notes: _Italicized words are subject to change._

……………………………………………………..

As the University rules state, I have brought Blitz with me because we are entering a new world where we don't know what to expect. He's improved a lot in fighting, so now I don't have to protect him as much as before. At least, I think so… I'll say this right now though; if we've entered a world where every life form is classified as a 'god' we are getting the hell out of here!

The forest appears to be normal looking so far, nothing out of the ordinary. We haven't seen any Pokemon or humans yet. I wonder what they'll be like? Blitz points to something I cannot see, so I climb up onto his shoulder to get a better view.

He asks me, _"You think that's a Pokemon, bro?"_ I look and it kind of looks like another charizard, except this one is redder and lacks wings.

"_Probably, maybe we can talk to him and try to get some information."_ We start heading over to this strange Pokemon. I run a bit ahead of Blitz to greet him.

I arrive and look at him, and he looks down at me in surprise. I return the surprised look when I realize he's a charmeleon.

"_Whoa! How'd you get so big like a charizard?"_ Indeed, he was rather humongous for a charmeleon. I'm a bit surprised he could even move! I would, of course, have to find other charmeleon to see if this was the norm for this dimension, or if he was an exception.

He stares at me hungrily for a few seconds, which disturbed me a little. Then he replies, _"Ah, how delightful!"_ He grabs me by the paw and lifts me up, beyond his rotund belly, to his eyes. _"I had just finished a meal earlier and I was looking for a nice desert!"_

I glare at him as he carries me to his gaping mouth. _"You'd better keep looking then!"_ I unleash a Thunderwave that thoroughly shocks the plump charmeleon. He drops me and I bound off of his stomach. His belly gurgles in protest to the electricity most likely. As for him, the big charmeleon is now paralyzed and defenseless.

Just then Blitz enters the scene and stops dumbfounded at the charmeleon. The charmeleon looks at Blitz and fear reigns in his eyes. _"No… oh no. Not this way, the day was going so well and I was so close, why'd it have to end this way? Mother, father, dear sister, I'm sorry I failed."_

I cock my head at him quizzically, _"I don't exactly appreciate you trying to eat me, but what the hell are you afraid of?"_

The charmeleon whimpers, which looks kind of odd. _"Him! You stupid pikachu, we're both going to end up dissolved in his belly!"_

I look around, but I don't see anyone other than Blitz. Blitz looks around as well but then realizes the charmeleon is talking him. _"Me? I'm not going to eat you, or Brother for that matter. What would give you that idea?"_

The charmeleon becomes angry, but he still cannot move. _"Don't pretend you don't know! You're so big and powerful; your belly has probably been the final place where many a Pokemon's lives have ended. Do not mock me, just get it over with!"_

Charizards and charmeleons are cannibals in this dimension? What the hell have we stumbled upon?

As I was about to reply, a fearow swooped out of the sky and snatched me in its jaws. Yes, I said _its_, I know it probably has a gender but I prefer to insult idiotic birds by addressing them like objects. Anyways, as it flies higher into the trees I feel its tongue pulling me inside its beak. Slimy saliva coats my fur and gives me a weird, icky feeling. I start to slide towards its throat.

I hear a voice from outside, _"Brother! I'll get you out of there!"_ I assume that Blitz slammed into the fearow, which released me from its beak. Blitz reaches out to catch me, and the fearow smashes into the ground below. I guess Blitz must have broken one of its wings in the collision.

As we descend, the chaos badge alerts me that it has scanned the saliva I'm covered in. Apparently something in the saliva weakens the abilities of the Pokemon that's been slurped so that they can be consumed alive with little protest. At first it freaks me out extremely, but then the badge notifies me that it's figured out how to defend against this new unknown property.

When we finally land I notice that the charmeleon is still sitting there. The paralysis must have not quite worn off yet, although it should pretty soon. He looks at the unconscious fearow, and then at us.

"_Are you going to eat that?"_ Both of us look at the charmeleon incredulously. He's still hungry? What's he doing, preparing for winter hibernation?

He shrugs and slowly makes his way over to the bird. He picks it up and starts to lick it all over, coating it with his saliva. The badge confirms that his saliva has the same properties as the fearow's. Gee, this must be a quirk for this dimension, all predator-Pokemon seem to have it so far.

After he's done licking he puts the fearow into his mouth, tail end first and swallows it whole. We watch in semi-fascination as the bulge in his throat moves towards his body, and his bulging belly becomes even bigger! He belches out loud and rubs his tummy.

He sighs contentedly and rests his back against a boulder. He licks his lips and then looks at us. _"Thanks for the meal guys, I feel so full. But, I think I need to eat a little bit more."_

I gape at him. _"Why do you need to eat so much anyways? It almost looks like you're going to burst at the rate you're going!"_

He belches again before responding, _"I need energy; I can feel that my body is ready to evolve again. I have to eat enough so that I can evolve into a strong charizard. The only way to do that is to consume any possible food I come across."_

Both Blitz and I look at each other to make sure we're hearing correctly. He shrugs at me and I shrug back.

Turning back to the charmeleon I ask him, _"Anyways, as you might have noticed we're kind of new to this land. Could you tell us about the inhabitants of this continent?"_

The charmeleon shrugs, _"I guess so, payment for the food right? Well this continent is divided into Kingdoms; each Elemental type has a Kingdom. Between each of the Kingdoms are wilderness areas that are filled with mixtures of wild Pokemon and civilized Pokemon that try to live in a land without Kings. The wilderness area we're in is fairly close by to the Fire Kingdom."_

I guess it's a feudal type of government here then. I decide to ask him, _"So does that mean you're a part of the Fire Kingdom? What are you doing out here in the wilderness then? I would think it would be much safer in the Kingdom, right?"_

He responds, _"I'm going through a rite of passage right now. It is a rite that all royalty of age must perform. Not only does it weed those worthy of the throne from those of the weak, but it also allows the new king to gain some size. A large king has few enemies, but a small king would have to deal with constant struggles in order to ensure he would not be consumed."_

Blitz asks, _"So why did you stay freaked out even after I spoke to you? Wouldn't that have told you that I wasn't a wild Pokemon?"_

The charmeleon replies, scratching the back of his head, _"Oh, uh yeah. I apologize for that. See, there was rumored to be a monster devourer of a Pokemon out in this wilderness area. It has already killed my two older brothers and I thought that you might have been monster since you are bigger than the average wild one."_

Blitz examines himself and says, _"I'm not really THAT much bigger, am I?"_

I decide to cut in, _"Well, are you allowed to have any help on your rite of passage? We don't exactly know much about this continent. It would help if we could accompany you back to the Kingdom after your rite is over. When does it finish anyways?"_

The red one says, _"The rite finishes once I evolve into a charizard, and I can fly back into the kingdom. As for help, I don't think there are any rules against me gaining allies."_ He nods then looks at us determinedly, and proclaims in a regal voice, _"If you are to travel with me, I would learn your names and titles. I am Markus, Fire Prince of the Kingdom of Fire."_

I nod my head, I'm not into bowing, and reply, _"And I am Valzoa, Lord of Thunder."_

Blitz bows and goes next, _"I am Blitz, and I'm training to be a Lord of Fire."_

Markus nods and then turns to me, _"I'm not sure that I can promise you a safe welcome Valzoa. Although both the Fire and Electric kingdoms are allies, our society tends to look down on pikachus as prey."_

I retort, _"It will be the last mistake of any Pokemon to consider me prey and act upon it."_

* * *

Markus's POV

Before I can reply, a large feraligator bursts through the trees and scoops up Valzoa. In one swift motion he slurps the pikachu down his throat and into his belly. He then pats his belly and belches.

I'm terrified truthfully. He's bigger than both Blitz and I together I'd think. And the size of his belly shows that he's devoured many dozens of lives indeed! He laughs a harsh laugh, _"That was a great appetizer for the main course! And what a surprise! There are two princes from the Fire Kingdom! I didn't realize the old flying lizard had it in him to produce another son! You two are bound to be very tasty indeed!"_

This is the monster that devoured my brothers? I, I'm so frustrated! Here before me is the monster that ate them, but I can do nothing against him. I cannot avenge my brothers; in fact I shall soon be joining them!

Just as the monster takes a step forward his gigantic belly gurgles loudly and he clutches it in pain. He stutters, _"What, what the hell are you doing in there you damn rat!"_ He punches his stomach several times, but it still doesn't calm down.

We hear a muffled voice emanate from inside the feraligator, _"You, sir, are going to pay dearly for eating me! This next pain is just the beginning of what I'm going to do to you!"_

The feraligator moans in pain and his belly rumbles violently. Then something shoots up through his throat and out of his mouth. It turns out to be Valzoa covered in… stomach acid? I'm surprised he's not getting eaten away by it. The monster tries to move, but Valzoa paralyzes him with Thunder Wave.

Valzoa then starts wiping off all of the stomach acid on the feraligator's scales, an audible hiss is heard and the gator yelps in pain. The pikachu smiles sadistically, _"Oh no, my dear. I have only just begun! By attacking me, you shall pay for all of the lives you have devoured! I'll show you how I devour something!"_

The monster cowers in fear. Valzoa starts to glow yellow before he says, _"Forbidden Technique, non-lethal version: Devour Energy!"_

Yellow lightning arcs from Valzoa's body, forming an energy cage that holds the feraligator inside. He begins to howl in pain for some reason that I cannot tell why. His shrieks probably scared off half the forest wildlife. After about half a minute the pikachu retracts the yellow lightning back into him.

The feraligator is gasping for air; he manages to ask, _"What… what did… you… do to me...?"_

Valzoa smiles pitilessly, _"I've drained 80 percent of all your energy from your body. You're struggling to breathe and can probably only flail around like a magikarp if in danger. I'm done with you, perhaps the rest of the forest will spare your life?"_ He walks towards Blitz.

I step forward to the prone monster and say, _"The forest may spare your miserable life, but I shall not. I shall avenge the deaths of my brothers by adding your power to mine!"_

* * *

Valzoa's POV

Yeah, I knew that feraligator was going to die anyways. I really didn't give a damn though, I mean, he ate me for goodness sake!

What did surprise me was when Markus walked up to the weak gator and began to cover him in saliva. I had to ask, _"You aren't really going to eat him right? He's like twice your size and you're already bloated from all of the other meals you've eaten."_

Markus speaks but keeps licking, _"I will avenge my brothers, since their lives were taken from them they would be happy to know that their little brother has gained their strength. Also, I still need a bit more energy to evolve into a charizard and complete my rite. However, you are right. I may indeed die from overeating, but I am to be the next king! And the next king must have a belly the size that nobody can contest!"_

Uh huh, right. This kid is going to die if he tries what he's going to do. I decide to take a chance and hand him an object. _"Then have this, it's called a chaos badge, my friend created it. I give it to all of those I consider my friends. It might help keep you alive."_

He takes a look at it, _"And what am I supposed to do with this tiny thing?"_

I tilt my head in thought, _"Well, I suppose you could eat it. Its special properties should be absorbed by you."_

Without another word, Markus promptly swallows it. _"Thank you for considering me your friend."_

I step back and watch as Markus slowly pulls the feraligator into his mouth. The gator starts to thrash mildly, but he doesn't have enough energy to do more. Perhaps if he had the chance to rest for two days he would have recovered.

Blitz and I watch as Markus slowly pulls a creature twice as big as he is down his throat. I double check to make sure my chaos badge is recording this because I'm sure the scientists back at the University would love to have a documentary. I, eh? Markus's jaw somehow enlarged enough for him to push the feraligator's large belly into his mouth. The bulge in Markus's throat is humongous and it finally reaches his gut. Markus's belly increases proportional to size and keeps growing until finally the gator's tail reaches it.

Markus gives off a mighty belch and collapses on his back. His belly moves like something alive and he groans in pain. I run towards him and signal Blitz to do the same. I tell him, _"start massaging this big belly of his. I'm going to check on Markus."_

I walk up to Markus's head and start to massage his neck and jaw; hell his muscles probably are stretched out way beyond what they could normally do. Markus's eyes open and he looks first at me and then at Blitz.

His face of strain slowly turns to one of calmness, _"I'm not sure what you are doing to ease the pain, but I thank you most heartily. I could not ask for better companions during this fateful time."_

His eyes close and he falls asleep. I turn to Blitz and say, _"Well, let's keep it up. The massages should help him have a peaceful sleep."_

…………………………………

After a while I noticed that Markus was sleeping peacefully even without us touching him. I took this opportunity to talk to Blitz quietly. _"I'm getting a bit hungry, what do you think we should get for dinner tonight?"_

Blitz holds one of his claws up to hi

s head and thinks, _"Hmm, well I was in the mood for some Chinese food. I'm thinking about getting Kung Pao Chicken. You?"_

I reply, _"If we're having Chinese food tonight, I'll have some Mongolian Beef. I'll contact the University for some take-out."_

Like Muragal, Blitz decided to do some bio-modification to his hands so that he had four fingers and an opposable thumb claw. He says he did it because it allowed him to use chopsticks easier. I've gotten better over the years at using mine.

Two small pillars of light appear in our hands and our food in take-out boxes appears with chopsticks. We eat in silence, enjoying the tasty food. That's another wonderful thing about chaos badges, they allow any user to become an omnivore that has access to human taste buds. Only Siran would have thought to add something so crazy, and yet so practical into the badge's programming.

When we're done eating we send the empty containers and chopsticks back to the University. We wouldn't want to litter after all. Then we wash our paws and claws and head back to Markus.

I head back to his head and rub it gently, and even though he's unconscious he cracks a smile. Blitz goes back to massaging his tummy and says, _"You know, he looks really cute when he's resting peacefully like this."_

I nod my head in acknowledgement, but before I can answer Markus glows the white color of evolution. His tummy shrinks a little, and his arms, legs, and head grows proportionally. His wings start to grow on his back so the white shape moves into a sitting position. The glowing fades and I look at the new Markus. Whoa, he's gigantic! He finally looks proportionally correct, just a lot bigger than a normal charizard and his belly seems a bit bigger than average.

He opens his eyes and moves his head to see his new wings; he then flaps his wings experimentally. Then he spots Blitz and I. He pulls both of us up, beyond his paunch, into a hug and slurps the both of us on the face before saying, _"Thank you so much! I'm finally a charizard thanks to you guys! I couldn't have done it without your help!"_

I notice that this time there was no numbing sensation in his saliva. So I ask him, _"Glad to see you made it out okay Markus. Just wondering, did you lick us just because you were so happy to see us?"_

He puts us back down and replies, _"That and I've marked the both of you as my most trusted friends. Now nobody would dare try to eat you unless they wanted to face my royal wrath! And thanks to you guys, I'm a lot of royal wrath to handle!"_

He pauses before continuing._ "I wonder if I'm almost as big as my father? Oh! That's right, now that the rite is over, I can go see him! Get ready to fly guys, I'm heading home!"_

He lifts off and flies into the sky. I climb onto Blitz's back and he follows Markus into the sky. Markus roars in pure joy, _"So this is what its like to fly in the sky!"_

Eventually the forest we're flying over disappears and it turns into a more mountainous region. The crowds below are bustling with activity, and I notice that over 90 percent of the populations are fire or half fire types. Soon what I believe are the commoner's housing turns into mansions carved into the mountain. No wait, this isn't a mountain, it's a volcano! Markus is leading us upwards to near the highest point.

As he approaches he bellows out a greeting, _"PRINCE MARKUS HAS RETURNED!"_

He leads us towards a huge balcony that overlooks the entire city. Two charizard about Markus's size appear there, wearing elegant crowns decorated in red and gold colors. Another, smaller, charizard is also there wearing a golden bow on her head.

The pair stands there regally as we land, but the smaller one runs up and hugs Markus. _"Oh brother, you've grown so big! You must have hunted very well out in the wilderness!"_ She pats his ample tummy with sisterly affection. _"And to think, you used to be the runt of us all, but now you are the greatest!"_

Then she turns to us, _"Oh, who are these…"_ She pauses to take a sniff in our direction. _"Hmm? You marked them with your royal tongue?"_

The biggest one, I think he's the king, demands, _"I can understand why you might mark a fellow charizard, but why did you mark a pikachu? Was he amusing? For I cannot otherwise comprehend why you would mark a rodent like a brother!"_

I close my eyes and think calming thoughts, but they're interrupted by another voice. This one is different from sister's voice so I'm guessing it's the mother's voice. _"Indeed, we are allies with the Electric Kingdom, and a luxray would have been a fine companion. But a pikachu? They are small and flighty creatures, surely he must be terrified and out of his mind right now."_

Calm thoughts are not working, I suppose I could just turn apathetic but that would give the royal family the wrong impression if Markus decided to stick up for me. The sister now asks, _"Or maybe you marked him for me, brother? If you did, I promise to take good care of the little thing. I can be his mommy and I'll make sure he has a wonderful five years of life!"_

FIVE YEARS?! Pikachu only live for five years in this world? Great, I feel really old now. Chaos badges also extend the life expectancy of the user by many years. Biologically I'm still in the young adult stage of pikachus, but I've been alive for 38 years now. I'm actually pretty grateful for that; I get to have more adventures with my friends than any normal pikachu here.

I open my eyes, extremely irritated, but then Markus introduces us. _"I'm sorry sister but he's not a pet. May I introduce to you the pikachu Valzoa, Lord of Thunder; and my other companion the charizard Blitz, a Lord of Fire in training."_

He continues, _"During the rites the monster that had devoured my brothers came upon me and wished to add me to his belly. I would have surely been eaten had not these two helped me defeat him. With their help I could finally avenge my brothers, and at the same time I gained the energy I needed to evolve into a charizard."_

The king nods his head slowly, _"I'm glad to hear that the monster is gone for good. You did a good job my son. Now, let us get prepared for the feast that shall be held in your honor!"_

The charizards walk indoors leaving both Blitz and I alone. Part of me is irritated that they would just dismiss us from their minds, but on the other hand I'm glad they did not question further. I turn to Blitz, _"So, what do you make of all this?"_

Blitz gives a start and then looks at me blushing a bit. _"Oh uh, well. Say, doesn't Markus's sister look pretty hot?"_

I contemplate for a moment before answering, _"Sure I guess, and she's actually around your size. Maybe you two will get to know each other better at this party. Speaking of which, I'm a little afraid to find our what they'll be serving as the main course…"_

* * *

Sector: _Unclassified_

Classification: Pokemon World

Designation Number: JR76B29WX4…

State of the World: _Stable War?_

Sources of Energy: _Low, unless you resort to cannibalism. (Not advised)_

Possible Key Figures: _Royal Pokemon of the Elemental Kingdoms._

Notes: _Italicized words are subject to change._

* * *

A/N: That's the end of that chapter. The true plotline starts next chapter, which should be included in this update.


	2. Thunder’s Wrath Incarnate

A/N: Okay, the main plotline starts this chapter! Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

Major thanks to Cornova for improving the details of the battles!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz (charizard), Markus, Muragal, Tristan, Cameron, Kyreena, Christina, and the chaos badge.

* * *

Thunder's Wrath Incarnate

Tristan's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that both my partner Cameron and I were in manacles and connected to other Pokemon. The others were an assortment of water and grass types, I even found a couple totodiles like me and a few treeckos like my best buddy here. It looks like we're locked up in a dark and dusty cell. It's not cold, in fact it's rather warm. I try shaking Cameron awake.

He stirs momentarily, _"Ugh, anyone catch the number on that speeding rhyhorn?"_

Yep, it looks like he's going to be okay. He opens his eyes and takes a look around before asking_, "What are we doing in here? The last thing I remember was a bright green light in that mystery dungeon. …oh yeah. You were watching something before the light came, right Tristan? What did you see?"_

I wrack my brains to bring up a memory, _"Uh, I think I was watching a cubone and celebi fighting. Then the celebi used some sort of ability that must have hit us as well. I have no idea where we are now, but it looks like we've been locked up with these other Pokemon."_

He looks around and asks the bellsprout next to us, _"Hey you, do you know why we're in here?"_

The bellsprout shudders in fear before resuming its blank stare. I stare at it wondering why it can't talk.

A voice from the back speaks to us, _"No luck getting one of the Tame Ones to speak. They don't have the brains to comprehend us. You boys must have hit your heads pretty hard if you don't remember how to tell a Tame One from a Sentient."_

Cameron and I turn and face the speaker. He looks like a poliwrath, except he's a tad bigger than normal. Cameron and I stare at each other blankly before I ask him, _"What's a Tame One and what's a Sentient?"_

The poliwrath stares at us for a few seconds before replying with a sigh, _"Ah, you boys must be pretty young to be so small and so ignorant. Okay, here's a quick lesson for you since we're locked up here anyways. In the world there are Wild Ones and Sentients. Sentients are like you and me, Pokemon who can think and make decisions. Wild Ones are all instinctual, and they only live to hunt for prey. When Sentients try to break a Wild One's will, the Wild One turns into a Tame One."_

Cameron pipes up, _"Then why are we here with the Tame Ones? Did we get misplaced while were unconscious? And what do they need Tame Ones for anyways?"_

The poliwrath laughs a bitter laugh before replying, _"Do you boys know nothing of what's happening in the world? The Fire Kingdom and Electric Kingdom are at war with the Grass Kingdom and Water Kingdom. We're prisoners! I was the leader of a squad of soldiers but they're all dead now. Because of my failure, you boys were probably taken from your homes. I deeply apologize, but there's nothing I can do to save us from our fates."_

I ask with some foreboding dread, _"What do you mean by fates? They're going to execute us? For just being an element they don't like?"_

The poliwrath shakes his head, _"No, execution would be a waste of resources. They're going to serve us for dinner at the Prince's Banquet. As the highest-ranking officer present, I have the honor of being the Crown Prince's meal. Perhaps you two will go to one of the other fire nobles."_

While Cameron and I stare at him in shock, he continues on, _"I still can't believe it. One of the Princes survived and now those damn fire lizards are going to rule the Fire Kingdom for another century or two. Damn fire lizards call themselves the House of Dragons. Bah! They wouldn't dare take that name if the Dragon Kingdom decided to make war on them. Unfortunately, they're a bit busy with the Ice Kingdom, or so I hear."_

Cameron interrupts his monologue, _"Wait a sec! They're going to feed us to the guests at the banquet?! How can they do that? That's like cannibalism!"_

The poliwrath glares at us, _"That's the way the world works boys! What, do you just eat the fruits off the trees?! No wonder you boys haven't grown at all if you haven't had your fill of torchics, cyndaquils, and pichus!"_

We both look at the poliwrath aghast. But before we can retort, a new voice sounds, _"Bring the prisoners and Tame Ones! The banquet is about to begin!"_

The procession of water-types and grass-types move forward, and Cameron and I have to keep up so that our arms don't ache. After what seems to be ages of walking through a dark corridor, we enter a hot room full of **many** fire-type Pokemon. A monferno separates our manacles from the other Pokemon and leads us to a grand table where sits five charizards, a pikachu, an electabuzz, and a raichu. All of them are **really** big, except for the pikachu.

The monferno holds us by the chains as a blaziken leads the poliwrath towards the second biggest charizard. The biggest one speaks, _"Ah, it appears that your special dish has arrived my son. Our soldiers captured an enemy captain on the battleground a few days ago. With your glorious return, I thought you might appreciate having this tasty treat. Enjoy turning your enemy's strength into your own."_

The poliwrath pipes up as the son reaches out a claw towards him, _"May the Demon Lord Kyogre swallow you whole one day, Prince Markus!"_

The prince picks up the unfortunate poliwrath and swallows him whole. I can see the slight bulge in the charizard's throat as the poor Pokemon travels downwards. The charizard belches before replying to the table, _"So uncivilized, must water-types always curse before they die?"_

The smallest charizard replies, _"Indeed brother, they are most ungrateful. They are fulfilling their destines and they do not appreciate that."_ She turns and looks at us before continuing, _"Oh, are these more prisoners?"_

Cameron yelps, _"Wha-what?! We aren't prisoners! Tristan and I are part of a Rescue Team! We-."_

The monferno soundly smacks Cameron before stating, _"Speak not, you have not earned the right to!"_

The pikachu asks a question to the rest of the table, _"Do you have Rescue Teams in this country?"_

The prince raises an eye-scale, _"I don't believe so. I'm not even sure what a Rescue Team means."_

I pipe up, _"I am Tristan Rivertail and my partner is Cameron Thinleaf. We're a team that rescues Pokemon who get lost in mystery dungeons and-."_

I felt the hard blow as it hit me and the monferno yells at me, _"Silence!"_

The raichu shouts from his end of the table, _"Pass them over here! I'll make sure to put good use to their energy!"_

The monferno starts to lead them over towards the raichu, but then the pikachu speaks out, _"Wait, bring them over to me. I want to examine them."_

The monferno looks at the charizards for confirmation. The prince nods his head briskly.

The raichu grumbles unhappily, but I pay more attention to the pikachu. He seems fairly young and is about our size. But what creeps me out is his eyes. They stare into mine like they're staring into my soul. He then turns towards the Prince, _"I wish to claim these two as mine."_

There are stares of astonishment aimed at the pikachu, and the grand table is silent. Then the raichu yells angrily, _"Hey! I claimed them first you little runt! You can't-."_

The electabuzz next to him restrains him with a stare. The prince says, _"Well my friend, if that is what you want. But why would you want a totodile and treecko?"_

The pikachu replies calmly, _"You could say that I owe a Rivertail my life. In return, I shall save this Rivertail's life. Also, I've been in a rescue team before, and I know that it takes forever to find a new partner."_

The electabuzz raises an eyebrow and retorts, _"A water-type helping an electric-type? Preposterous! They only care for themselves!"_

The raichu next to him is beyond reason. Sparks crackle from his cheeks as he yells out, _"First you claim my dinner and now you aren't even going to eat them?! You pathetic excuse for a pikachu, I challenge you-!"_

The electabuzz speaks out, _"Enough! I will not have you disgracing the Electric Kingdom with more of your barbaric behavior! We are guests here and we shall defer to the royal family's decisions!"_

The raichu turns to him angrily, _"You may be the Crown Prince of the Electric Kingdom, but I am the coliseum champion! I have never been defeated before, and I shall not be defeated now!"_ He turns to the pikachu before yelling, _"Surrender the totodile and treecko, or prepare to face the Champion known as The Lord of Thunder!"_

The Prince starts to say something but the pikachu overrides him with a shout, _"You're a Lord of Thunder?! Don't make me laugh! You're on the right path to becoming an elemental Lord, but you still have a ways to go before you reach it!"_

The raichu jumps onto the table and screams, _"You're going down, right here, and RIGHT NOW!"_

The pikachu smirks before replying calmly, _"Fighting on top of a dinner table? How barbaric. Why don't we just wait for our hosts to escort us to a suitable arena?"_

I could swear that the raichu was frothing at the mouth, but the charizard Prince intervenes, _"An excellent idea! Servants! Clear out some room for these two combatants, let us have a show to go with our meal today!"_

The pikachu leads us to one of the smaller Charizards and says, _"Hey Blitz, look after these two for me while I mop the floor with that raichu."_

The charizard replies cheerfully, _"Sure thing Brother, although I wish you wouldn't pick fights so often."_

The pikachu smirks again, _"Aw, but it's a great test of my skills!"_

The pikachu marches down to an open area that must have been set aside for their battle. The charizard Prince turns to our charizard, _"Sir Blitz, does Lord Valzoa realize what he's getting into? This isn't just some run of the mill raichu he'll be fighting, this one is the champion of the Electric Kingdom's coliseum!"_

Sir Blitz responds firmly, "_I have full confidence in him, Prince Markus. I know he can handle that raichu._"

* * *

Blitz's POV.

If Prince Markus hadn't explained to us the difference between Sentient and Tame Pokemon, I would have felt extremely bad for letting all of those water-type and grass-type Pokemon get eaten. Still, I decided to stick to eating some berries they had, which tasted pretty good. The rest of the table looked at me a bit oddly when all I ate were the appetizers, but thankfully Brother's argument with the Champion took everyone's attention away.

Somehow they've opened up part of the grand dining hall to let the sky show, probably to allow the electric gladiators the full use of their electric attacks. In addition, some rock formations were hastily created in order to make a barricade of sorts to prevent harm from coming to the spectators.

A flareon referee states the rules, "_At the Champion's insistence, this shall be a fight to the death! The rules are to stay within the arena floor and to not attack any spectators. Other than that anything goes, although any serious collateral damage you cause to the palace shall have to be paid for later out of your own salary. Are the combatants ready? Then begin!_"

The raichu begins by unleashing a devastating Thunderbolt attack, larger than the average ones. In fact, the bolt itself is the size of the colossal raichu; Brother makes no attempt to move.

He calmly holds up a paw, the column of lightning crashing against it. The giant lance of electricity bundles up together, creating a frozen wave of lightning trying desperately to move forward and crash onto its target. Everyone in the arena is impressed, although I know full well that Brother is only playing at the moment. The wall of lighting slowly begins to shrink until it is completely absorbed into Brother's body. The area around Brother noticeably begins to scald, the room beginning to grow hotter. Small volts of electricity writhe along the ground, spreading out and away from Brother. In an imitation of an innocent voice he asks, "_Wow, that was powerful. But is that the best you can do?"_

This very noticeably angers the raichu as it yells out, _"Shut up! I'll show you power!"_ The raichu launches an even bigger yellow bolt than before, twice his size. It jerks back and forth across the room, moving erratically towards Brother. I'd say it's his Thunder attack.

Instead of easily dodging, Brother yawns and stretches out his paw once more. Brother must've felt that he had impressed the crowd enough and went straight to absorbing the bolt. Larger bolts of lighting escape from his feet, scorching the ground in their wake and even carving into the floor. The bolts that escape are even larger this time, around the size of ekans and attempting to wriggle away from him in all directions. His red cheeks also spark, and he says in a somewhat impressed voice, _"Okay, I'll admit that was better. But you still have a long way to go before you've earned the title 'Lord of Thunder'."_

The raichu stares dumbfounded at the moment. I take a quick glance at the rest of our audience members. Markus merely raises his eyebrows a bit, he's already seen Brother in action before so he's not that surprised. The King and Queen are looking a bit worried. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because of the weakness their wings give them to electric attacks, and that was a pretty big bolt of lightning. Princess Kyreena's face is open shock; I guess she's never seen an attack that intense before.

Tristan and Cameron have disbelief written all over their features, they've obviously never seen an attack so powerful. The crown prince of the Electric kingdom looks a little surprised, and also wonderingly at Valzoa. I guess that he's impressed with his ability to absorb electric attacks of that magnitude.

Brother throws a smirk in the raichu's direction, "_I'm waiting. Come on, let's see your next attack, try to make it a bit stronger this time."_

The raichu growls back, but holds himself in check. He visibly reconsiders his actions, and then decides on yelling, "_Bah, let's see what your attacks look like!"_

Brother's smirk widens, "_Why, what a great idea! Let me give you back your energy!" _Brother rubs the palms of his paws together and makes odd movements. Electricity starts to crackle loudly, making an ominous sound. The raichu begins to sweat a little, and the audience behind him starts to edge nervously away from Valzoa's line of fire.

Brother speaks once more with nastiness in his voice, _"This is the sound of your impending doom you know. I could have unleashed this attack a lot faster, but I'd thought you might like the suspenseful buildup."_

The raichu's fur flays outwards, indignant, _"What?! Why you little-."_

As I expected, Brother distracted his enemy into a rage so that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on dodging in time. A tiny golden sphere the size of a marble was cradled in his paws. It floats in between them, never once touching the surface of his fur. Brother had aimed the sphere in front of him, his paws positioned to the left and right of the orb. Then the surface of the orb aimed at the Raichu erupts.

The golden yellow blast spreads out in all directions at first, Brother's hands draw closer to the orb. The blast then focuses into a cone beam, traveling ever closer to the Raichu. The crowd begins to throw themselves out of the way of the blast. The topmost surface of the floor of the arena is shaved off from the force of the attack. Brother brings his hands even closer together, focusing the blast into a straight beam. Raichu hits the receiving end of the beam; the air is knocked out of his lungs as he is thrown into the stands.

Brother stops the blast so not to cause any more damage, hoping that he won't be charged for the damage to the floor or the stands and the wall behind that. The dust clears away; a crumbling sound is heard as Raichu shifts on the ground, clearly shaken.

I take another glance at the table to judge their reactions. Markus looks taken back a bit, and I could already tell by his expression that he was just thinking about the other day when he was trying to eat Valzoa. I bet he's super glad now that he didn't. Kyreena, Tristan, and Cameron all have their jaws dropped. I take it they're very impressed.

The King and Queen of the Fire Kingdom are trading hesitant looks with the Crown Prince of the Electric Kingdom. It seems like they're very afraid for some reason, but I'm not sure why.

In the aftermath of the attack, a deep foreboding ravine divides the field. Brother chuckles nervously to our table, _"Eh-heh, I guess that's coming out of my paycheck eh? Sorry about that!"_

Markus recovers quickly and waves a dismissive claw, saying in a regal voice, "_Never mind that now, we'll talk after the fight."_

The raichu picks himself painfully off of the ground. He yells angrily, _"How the hell did you learn Zap Cannon? Our kind can't learn that attack!"_

Brother sniffs, offended, "_You call yourself a Lord of Thunder, but you can't even use all of the known electric attacks? For shame."_

The raichu growls with malevolence, _"Why you! I won't lose to the likes of you. I don't care anymore, I'm just going to DESTROY YOU!" _The raichu begins charging a lot of energy into himself, so much so that he begins to glow yellow. He throws his paws up into the air and yells, _"Forbidden Technique: Thunder of the Gods!"_

What?! How does he know a Forbidden Technique? Let alone THAT one! Valzoa yells to the audience, _"Everyone take cover!"_ He turns to us at the high table and orders me, _"Blitz, defend the high table from stray bolts, quickly now!"_

Despite the protests from everyone nearby, I jump onto the table and position myself evenly spaced between everyone. I activate my Soul Crystals and prepare to absorb some major energy.

An ominous rumble is heard from above, Brother quickly raises his paws and yells, _"Mastery Technique: Repel Energy Overdrive!"_

A massive lightning bolt pierces through the ceiling; the bolt itself is bigger than the Zap Cannon and the raichu's Thunder attack combined. It strikes against Brother's technique, sending some bolts back curving upwards into the heavens. Other bolts curved around the bolts of Brother's technique. The entire floor gets scorched from the stray bolts; others deflect off into the walls of the arena, some only inches above the heads of the bystanders. One unfortunate bellsprout was hit and vaporized instantly, its only memento was a black scorch mark where it once stood.

Thanks to Valzoa's technique, the repelled bolts were traveling slowly enough for many of the Fire Pokemon to dodge safely. Unfortunately, one of the bolts was heading right to our table, Kyreena in particular. I placed myself in front of her and yelled, _"Advanced Technique: Convert Energy!"_

A red barrier appears in front of me just as the bolt reaches it. The bolt enters the red barrier and converts it directly into intense heat. Unfortunately, despite its decreased size, this potent attack still manages to overpower my barrier and part of it strikes into me.

Ye gods that hurts! It feels like the energy is trying to rip me asunder and spread my ashes to the four corners of the world! After a few moments of intense agony, the pain disappears and I am able to sit up once again. Thank goodness the chaos badge helps protect us from instant kill techniques, although it does take up a lot of chaos energy.

I look back at the battlefield seeing that the attack has ended and I hear Brother yelling at the raichu, _"You freaking idiot! Who the hell taught you that move? You don't use Thunder of the Gods indoors, or in an arena. You use it on a freaking gigantic target, or against multiple enemies, not just one! You could have killed everyone in this room you know!"_

The raichu looks at Valzoa in utter disbelief and screams, _"How the hell did you survive? That was my ultimate attack, my trump card, my… No, I can't lose to you! I'll find a way, and I'll beat you!"_

The Fire King yells at the Electric Prince, "_What is the meaning of this? You bring with you an assassin to murder us all? Explain yourself, or so help me I'll kill you and end the treaty with the Electric Kingdom!"_

The Electric Prince looks equally furious and yells at the raichu, "_How dare you! Thunder of the Gods is a sacred electric technique passed down through the generations of the royal family! It is most certainly not suitable for a mere duel! Who taught you that move? Is it true? Did my father really want to kill both me and the Fire Kingdom's royal family?"_

Before the raichu can respond, the flareon referee chimes in, "_The Champion has been disqualified, Valzoa is the winner!"_

The raichu gapes with his mouth wide open, _"WHAT?! I lost on a technicality?! No! I must not lose! I will defeat you Valzoa!"_

Brother stares hard at the raichu, _"I think not."_ He shoots out a slim bolt of yellow electricity that immobilizes the raichu, a Thunderwave attack.

I climb back into my seat as the Electric Prince yells, _"Answer me!"_

The raichu shrieks in panic, for no reason that I can see, _"No! I haven't lost! I can still win! I promise, I can still win! Just a little bit more time, I beg of you master! I will win!"_

The room darkens and a deep and feral voice says, _**"No, my servant. You have lost, and you remember what the deal was when you lost, yes?"**_

I take a look at the ones around me. Tristan, Kyreen, and Cameron are all looking around for the speaker of the voice. The King, Queen, and the two Princes, however, have paled considerably. That does not bode well for us.

The raichu screams back, "_But you said that with your power, I would be unbeatable! You lied to me, I don't owe you anything!"_

The voice chuckles in a dark way, "_**No, my servant. I said that I would make you nigh unbeatable. If something should defeat you, I will take all of your power and harvest your soul. So was the deal we made, and so it shall be done!"**_

The raichu makes an unearthly shriek as he ages before our eyes until he finally dissolves into the wind. A yellow light is revealed inside and it hovers over to where the shadows are the heaviest. The shadow absorbs the light before lowering itself down to the battlefield.

The voice comments, _**"You are incredibly powerful for a Pikachu, Valzoa. With my power, you could rule the world; every hearts desire would be at your whim. Partake in the pact, and I shall give you ultimate power."**_

Brother blinks a bit before sneering, "_Yeah right, if what you gave the raichu was ultimate power, then no thanks. His power wasn't really all that ultimate, and I really don't like the selling my soul part."_

The Royals at the table take a sudden intake of breath at Valzoa's audacity. The evil voice laughs, "_**My my! Such confidence from such an insignificant mortal! Fine then, I shall strip you of all your powers and add them to my own. I will then eat you for your arrogance!"**_

The shadow turns bright yellow before revealing itself as a gigantic spiky black bird with yellow markings, looking like a creature out of nightmare. Its razor sharp wings seem so sharp that they could cut the very air into pieces. That glaring pointed beak, so sharp it could pierce the very clouds to make it rain. The monstrosity shouts, _**"I am Zapdos! Demon Lord of Thunder! And I shall consume you!"**_

Brother grins and snaps his paw. He turns to me briefly to nod his head. Understanding what he wants me to do, I pour positive thoughts into the bond between us. Our synchronization rating rises to 90 percent.

Valzoa turns back to Zapdos and yells, _"And I am Valzoa, Lord of Thunder. Pray, show me your pitiful ultimate power!"_

Zapdos rises further into the air and scoffs, "_**You think way too highly of yourself, mortal."**_

* * *

Markus's POV

I had never seen the true power of a Forbidden Technique before. Non-lethal demonstrations yes, but not at full power. I've heard rumors of it once, attacks so powerful that only the strongest of Pokemon can wield them. Guarded closely by the royal families, they are the ultimate attacks to totally destroy your enemies. Never before did I feel so relieved when Valzoa prevented its true power from being unleashed. And I will always be thankful to Blitz for risking his life for my dear sister.

At first I was inclined to agree with my dad, and suspected treachery from our Electric allies. However, all the suspicions went away once we heard that terrible voice, the voice of a Demon Lord. They are true masters of their element and love to play with our mortal desires. That raichu had made a pact with them.

As I understand it, in creating a pact, a few things must occur. First there is a petitioner for the pact and the master who grants the pact. The deal usually is that the master gives something that the petitioner greatly desires. In return, a limitation is placed upon the petitioner. I'm guessing in this case that the limitation was that the raichu must not lose any fight. Breaking the limitation allows the master of the pact to punish the petitioner. In this case, the punishment was death and the loss of his soul.

We are truly doomed; I doubt even Valzoa can stand to the might of the legendary Demon Lord Zapdos.

The demon flaps his wings and thin bolts of black lightning streak downwards towards Valzoa. He in turns holds out his paw to absorb the energy. Again, as with before, he absorbs the attack and transfers the electricity to the area around him. None of the bolts appear above the surface; instead, it scorches the ground entirely, making it a darkened black. He comments seriously while shaking his somewhat burnt paw, _"Yep, you're the real deal all right. That was a very impressive ThunderShock attack. I __**almost**__ believe that you could actually defeat me."_

Must he anger the demon so? Zapdos roars, "_**Let water drench the battlefield!"**_

Rain starts to pour into our mountain in great quantities. The Rain Dance effect will ensure that all of his electric based attacks hit his enemy. Valzoa smiles a bit, "_Why thank you. Let's see if this hurts you!"_

The pikachu jumps into the air raising his paws, the clouds above Zapdos begin to darken only seconds before a white Thunder attack strikes Zapdos between the eyes. Surprisingly, it seems to hurt him, "_**You, you little pest! How did you manage to hurt me? No matter, I'll show you my Thunder!"**_

Zapdos fires his own Thunder attack, the black bolt pierces through the air over Zapdos's shoulder. The attack is so fast that Valzoa has no time to dodge or absorb it. It jabs into Valzoa's midsection and slams him into the ground.

Small chunks of debris jitter across the field from the force of the attack. A small cloud looms over Valzoa's presumed grave before it's swept away by the force of his tail. He manages to hold his ground, but it's obvious he has taken some damage. He smiles and whistles in amazement, _"Now you're a worthy opponent! I've never faced a powerhouse like you in ages! This is fun!"_

Almost all of us seem to stare at him, flabbergasted. Only Blitz seems to be intently focusing on something on the battlefield. Then Valzoa raises his paws into the air shouting, "_Mastery Technique: Heaven's Thunder!"_

The attack came almost without warning, stabbing through Zapdos the second Valzoa finishes his words. The sapphire ethereal blade skewering Zapdos is about the size of the raichu's Thunder of the Gods. The tip of the blade sheathes into the earth, the ground beneath it, if not already vaporized, is instantly scorched and pulverized. Bolts of lightning jump off the blade and scamper along the ground for a few feet before fading out of existence.

Zapdos begins to slide down the edge of the blade, the width of it only inches of being wider than him and severing him completely, with electricity bleeding from his wounds. Valzoa follows his attack up by doing a complicated dance while wielding electricity and yelling, _"Intermediate Technique: Earth Shatter Combo!"_

With each step the pikachu takes, his yellow electricity scrambles along the ground, reaching the area below Zapdos. An earth spike shoots out of the ground, stabbing into a section of Zapdos's wings. More and more spikes puncture through his wings until the only thing sustaining him in mid air are the spikes and the blade.

The Heaven's Thunder attack dissipates only to be replaced with a column of earth that punches Zapdos into the air, releasing him from the cushion of spikes. Unfortunately, dark lightning from the surrounding black clouds forks out and draws towards him. His wounds disappear, but the pain and humiliation do not.

He resumes flying with complete and utter rage emanating from him, he screams, "_**I will NOT lose to a pathetic rat! My power is absolute, not even YOU can block this. Forbidden Technique: Thunder of the Gods!"**_

Similar to before with the raichu, Zapdos begins to glow an intense yellow color mixed with a black aura. Valzoa quickly yells, _"Forbidden __**Mastery**__ Technique: Godzap!" _He begins to glow a pure white. A second later, both of them unleash their attacks.

Looking upwards I see another absolutely humongous black bolt of lightning, hurtling down towards us. The bolt itself is the size of the arena; I doubt that even Valzoa can stop this attack and I feel that we are all doomed. I look at Valzoa and watch in dismay as a thin, pure white bolt of lighting fires from his body on a crash course with the gigantic bolt of darkness. The bolts collide; making a flash that nearly blinds me. I look away for a second, and then turn my gaze back to see the outcome. I… I can't believe it!

Inside Zapdos's Thunder is Valzoa's thin bolt, splitting the black bolt in its wake. I feel the crash of the two dark bolts of Thunder, striking harmlessly outside the arena. Valzoa's bolt continues to ascend, piercing Zapdos right above the heart. The white bolt continues into the clouds, and ends with a thundering boom!

The boom shakes my teeth right down to the roots as I continue to stare at the sky. The blast sent all the clouds overhead to the four corners of the globe, opening up the azure ocean of the skies. I cannot help but let my jaw drop, feeling the sunshine against my face after so much despair… it feels wonderful to be alive!

All of my amazement is cut off when I hear something crash in the center of the arena. There on his back lies Zapdos, static sparks from the wound above his heart.

I stare at Valzoa in absolute bewilderment; no Pokemon in recorded history has ever taken on a Legendary Demon Lord single handedly and won.

The beast groans before croaking, "_**Ugh, how could an insignificant mortal like you… be so powerful…? Only a pact Pokemon could dare to… defeat me. Raikou… you made a pact with… Raikou didn't you? That bastard… sending a pact Pokemon… to do his dirty work."**_

No, please don't let that be true. My friend, please tell me you haven't succumbed to a Demon Lord's pact. If you have…

Valzoa yells indignantly, _"Hey! Give me credit where it's due! I sure as hell didn't get help from Raikou during our battle!"_

Zapdos ignores him and continues ranting in an increasingly labored breath, _**"That last… attack has… killed me. Take your… prize. Consume me… add my power… to your own."**_

The Pikachu scoffs disdainfully, _"Pah, why would I bother? You're a weakling. Oh sure, you've got power, but I still beat you. Why would I add your weakness to me?"_

The Demon starts to beg pitifully, _**"Please… if you do not… all the…power…I gained… disappears… Take…it."**_

Valzoa raises an eyebrow, "_Please? Oh now this is interesting, what could you possibly fear if I don't, how do you say, consume you? No, I think I'd much rather watch what fate is going to befall you if nobody touches your tainted power."_

The Zapdos's breathing becomes shallower, _**"Damn… you… I… revenge… millennia… rebirth…"**_

The demon takes a last breath before exploding into intense yellow light that dissipates into the darkness. All that remains is a single Pokemon egg, the symbol of Lightning adorning its shell.

Valzoa takes small steps towards it and cautiously reaching over with a paw. He immediately retracts it after touching the shell once. He growls irritated, "_Well, that won't do. Chaos Technique: Purification!"_

An intense ball of white light forms in his paws. He takes the bright light and pushes it into the egg's shell. Immediately the egg starts to glow brighter before fading slightly. Valzoa touches the egg again and then carries it. He mumbles, _"Ah, much better now."_ He then raises the egg above his head and it disappears in a pillar of light.

Movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. Our Kingdom's Demon Hunter group has arrived. The ninetales of the team points at Valzoa saying, _"The demonic energy is strongest there. That pikachu must be the pact maker."_

The leader of the team, Guard Captain Horatio the arcanine, responds confidently, _"Very well then, let's bag us a pact maker boys!"_

* * *

Unknown POV. Dreamscape, absolute darkness.

There is only one reason the Demon King would call together a meeting. A Demon Lord has been killed, and the games have begun in earnest.

The voice of our King drifts from the shadows, "_**Demon Lord Zapdos has been slain."**_

Muttered voices sound throughout the darkness, one loud and brash voice in particular shouts, _**"Haha, another birdie bites the dust! Congratulations to whomever devoured him, I look forward to fighting you later on in the game!"**_

Silence answers him. His voice asks, "_**What's this? Don't be shy, admit you prowess in battle! I want to have the knowledge of knowing the one who has stolen my kill, and the potential power that goes with it, from me!"**_

The King's monotonous voice drones again, "_**Zapdos has not been killed by any demon. He has been so thoroughly defeated that not only has his soul has once again returned to the demonic plane, but he no longer has enough energy to resurrect himself. It will take him another millennia in order to recover enough power to be reborn."**_

The brash voice shouts again, _**"What?! Surely, Lord Arceus, you are mistaken! No other force on this world is powerful enough to slay a Demon Lord, much less stand up to one, other than another Demon Lord!"**_

A pause before the King responds, _**"It seems that an abnormally powerful Demon Slayer has been spotted in the Fire Kingdom's Royal domain. He shall make an excellent addition to the Demon games. Treat him as if you would treat another opponent, devour his energy and soul, and become stronger for it. That is the Pokemon way."**_

All the present voices, including myself, repeat, _**"That is the Pokemon way."**_

King Arceus dismisses us, _**"I am leaving now, but I shall keep the dream open for you to discuss whatever you wish. And as always, good luck in the games. I look forward to the fight."**_

Satisfied that the meeting is adjourned I prepare to exit the dream world, but the brash voice stops me, "_**How does it feel to know that your brother has been defeated by a mere Demon Slayer? Hah, I knew that you birdies were weak. Speaking of which, how's your 'pain'? Still agonizing over the death of your 'loved' one?"**_

I growl at him menacingly, _**"I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will slay you in the Demon Games and take your power. I will avenge Christina's death!"**_

He roars at me with mirth, _**"YOU, slay me? Oh please, you've been in 'mourning' for way too long. All the pacts you could have made, all of the souls you could have devoured, you've thrown out this game my dear friend. You've lost all of the opportunities to gain enough strength to defeat me. If anything, I'll destroy you most easily."**_

He continues, _**"Ah, so Christina was her name was it? That pidgeot was most certainly fun to destroy. I was a bit surprised when you consumed her though, I thought that you loved her."**_

"_**I do. I'd never let you take her soul,"**_ I reply with acid. Although deep inside I regret having done that. I've managed to isolate her soul for a while now, but eventually she will be absorbed into my body as all my other previous victims have. I feel a faint touch of understanding; it's one of the only ways she can communicate with me now.

My enemy chuckles, "_**Well, see that you don't fall in 'love' again. Us demons are too dangerous to love and expect to live."**_

I roar to retort, but the dream ends abruptly. I open my eyes to the pale moon high above the trees. My gaze shifts downwards to the little monument I built for her. "_**Christina…"**_

Her voice within me speaks, "_I regret nothing, I love you forever and nothing will change that."_

I, Lugia, Demon Lord of the Sea, break down crying at my temple for her.

* * *

Sector: _Unclassified_

Classification: Pokemon World

Designation Number: JR76B29WX4…

State of the World: _Stable War / Corrupted_

Sources of Energy: _Low unless you resort to cannibalism, high if resorting to demonic pacts. (Neither way is advised)_

Possible Key Figures: Legendary Demon Lords._ Royal Pokemon of the Elemental Kingdoms._

Notes: _Italicized words are subject to change._

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you Cornova for your help! I made a few changes to the modifications, but I think this turned out great. And to everyone else, this is the beginning of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope that you'll leave a review. But if not that's okay, too. I have the next few chapters, I just need to edit them a bit more so I might take a week or so till next update. Although, reviews do increase motivation for updates.


End file.
